Harry Potter an the Phoenix's Feather
by daisy.duck100
Summary: After suffering the pain of watching his loyal friend and Professor, Albus Dumbledore, die in the hand of Severus Snape. Harry Potter is back fort he epic new battle in discovering the secrets behind the Phoenix's Feather!


Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Feather.

"I have to do it, he'll kill me if I don't!" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I couldn't see his face, as the floorboards only revealed his pale, shaking hands, but I knew who it was. Draco Malfoy held Dumbledore at arm's length, his wand almost piercing his neck. My first instinct was to disarm Draco so nothing bad would happen to Dumbledore but, I knew I couldn't do anything, I had promised Dumbledore to stay hidden. Then I heard a women's voice. "Well done Draco" she hissed "Now finish him!" . To my surprise Bellatrix came into view. She stood intimidatingly next to Draco Malfoy whispering to him as if chanting him on. At that moment without thinking I pulled out my wand and aimed it a Draco! As I did something stopped me, I turned around to see Snape pointing his wand directly at me. Then he raised a finger to his lips and disappeared. The next moment I heard his voice above my head. It only took Snape seconds before he drew his wand and sent an emerald green spark in the direction of Dumbledore. I suddenly knew exactly what he had done. Dumbledore was dead.

I woke up to the sound of my own heart beating. I had beads of sweat running down my face and I could feel the tips of my hair damp. I haven't been sleeping well since the murder. Every time it's the same dream that keeps haunting me, even when I go back to sleep the horrid memory still comes flooding back and takes over my entire brain. While I lay in bed not daring to close my eyes , I try to decide what to do. _Hagrid, _I think, _I should go and see Hagrid!_ So I jump up out of bed, grab my Invisibility Cloak my father left me and set off to Hagrid's. When I reach the door I hear voices inside. It sounded like Professor Magonagle was in there talking to Hagrid. I make my way quietly around the side of the hut to the window. As I peer in I hear the voices a little bit louder. " As you know Professor Dumbledore had hidden the Phoenix's Feather in secret place in the hope of when he eventually died or had to step down from the honour of headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry Potter would find it and use it to defeat, well you know who." Magonagle whispered to Hagrid as if she knew I was listening "Anyways I have come to make sure that Harry Potter doesn't get told about this!" Magonagle seemed nervous in the way she spoke. I had so many questions, I just wanted to burst in and ask them all, but I knew I couldn't so I kept listening. " B-but Professor Magonagle, w-why can't he know? If Dumbledore wanted him to find it, why shouldn't he?" Hagrid asked puzzled. Professor Magonagle just sighed and said "Please Hagrid, I well nobody wants to see him get hurt!".

After that I started to make my way back to Gryffindor. I needed to know what the Phoenix's Feather was! I decided that I was going to tell Ron and Hermione, maybe they would help me find some information about it. _Hermione's good with books, she'll know where to look! _I thought. When I got back to the castle dawn was breaking. No one was up yet. When I got to Gryffindor I took off my Invisibility Cloak and jumped back into bed, as if I had been there the whole time. When everyone had started to rise, I woke Ron and we went to see Hermione. "I really need to tell you something! I overheard Magonagle and Hagrid talking and they were talking about something called a Phoenix's Feather!" I told them quietly so no one could hear me. Hermione and Ron both looked at me baffled but curious. "What is it? What does it do?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, but they said Dumbledore left it behind for me to find and use it to destroy Voldemort!" I rushed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other to get an idea of what they were thinking. Neither of them could understand. "Why don't we go and ask Hagrid? I f Magonagle was talking to him don't you think he would know something?" Ron said in a hushed tone. "We can't Hagrid said to Magonagle he wouldn't tell us!" I said to Ron. I looked over at Hermione and I knew what she was going to say. "Well, there's only one thing to do." She said "We need to take a visit to the library!"

That day we spent hours in the library looking for something to do with a Phoenix's Feather, but there was nothing. "Nothing! We've checked every book Harry, we have to give up!" Ron said a little harshly. "NO! We have to keep looking; it has to be here somewhere!" I exclaimed angrily. As I did this I pulled another pile of books next to me and started scamming through them. "Harry, I am so sorry but Ron is right. We've been looking for hours!" she said comfortably. I dropped the book I was reading and stood up. "You're right, there's no way we are ever going to find out what this, Phoenix's Feather, is!" I admitted. I felt like I had failed Dumbledore, like he I had made him disappointed. "Unless…" Ron suddenly said "We pay our friend Hagrid a little visit!" …


End file.
